Innocence
by Crystal Cove
Summary: Complete! Sirius Black is proven innocent when Harry is seven years old. Yup, A Sirius–adopts–Harry fic.
1. Chapter 1

… … …

Chapter One

_Might as well read the lies the Prophet has written today, _Remus Lupin thought, eyeing the _Daily Prophet_ which was next to him.

He picked it up and began flipping through the pages. One page caught his eye. A picture of a little boy by the name of Percy Weasley was printed on one of the pages, but that wasn't what caught his eye. It was the familiar rat perched on Percy's shoulder. A rat who looked an awful like Wormtail…

… … …

"…Wormtail's alive. He didn't die because Sirius didn't kill him, nor did he betray the Potter's," Remus finished. Albus Dumbledore surveyed his former student through his half-moon glasses.

"So believe that Sirius Black is innocent?" He inquired with a calm tone. Remus nodded.

"Very well. If we can prove that Percy Weasley's rat really is Peter Pettigrew, and he confesses that he is truly guilty, I'm sure the Ministry of Magic will free Sirius of all charges; of course both Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black will be questioned under Veritaserum first," Dumbledore explained.

"Of course," Remus agreed.

… … …

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," Peter Pettigrew stuttered. Dumbledore never took his eyes off of him, making Pettigrew twitch nervously.

"Don't you, Peter?" Dumbledore asked in his familiar calm tone.

"Okay!" Peter Pettigrew exclaimed hastily. "Maybe I do know what you're talking about…"

"Peter, listen to me. Were you or were you not the Potter's secret keeper?" Peter never said anything, but looked around the Weasley house. "Peter?" Dumbledore said again, raising his bushy white eyebrows.

"Yes," Wormtail mumbled. "James and Lily changed their secret keeper from Sirius to me."

"You were the one who betrayed the Potter's, and killed those muggles, correct?" Dumbledore asked, secretly pleased that Wormtail reluctantly spilled the truth at last.

"Correct," Wormtail replied in a quiet voice. Everyone was silent, taking in what they had just heard. Remus stared at Wormtail in disbelief. Sirius was innocent. They had got what they wanted - the truth. And the truth was, Peter Pettigrew betrayed James and Lily Potter, not Sirius.

… … …

"Don't worry." Remus laid a comforting hand on Sirius's shoulder. They sat in a room inside of the Ministry of Magic with Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Peter Pettigrew and two Auror's.

"I'm not," Sirius replied, glancing at his friend. "Pettigrew admitted it, I answered all the questions they gave me while I was under Veritaserum, what's to worry about?"

Although, a part of him did worry. What if Fudge still didn't believe him? _No_, Sirius thought. _Don't think like that. Stay positive - for Harry's sake._

Ah, yes. Harry. He thought of him every single day while he sat in his cell in Azkaban. Every single day he thought of Harry and wished that somehow he would be cleared of all charges so he could go and see his godson, to hold him in his arms.

"Sirius Black will be cleared of all charges with custody of his godson, Harry James Potter," Cornelius Fudge announced, breaking Sirius out of his thoughts. He slid a folder in front of Sirius. "You just have to sign here. Harry's current guardians - Vernon and Petunia Dursley - also have to sign it. Send it back to us by owl and the boy will be in your custody," Fudge said with a scowl. "Although, if you ask me, I'd rather Mr. Potter stay with the Dursley's."

"No one asked you," Sirius said, returning the scowl.

"We'll be watching you, Black. One hair removed from that boy's head and -" Sirius cut off Cornelius Fudge by standing up abruptly.

"I'd never - I repeat never - ever would hurt Harry. _Never_," Sirius growled.

Fudge narrowed his eyes. "Very well, you may go."

… … …

"Boy!" Vernon's voice boomed, startling Harry.

"Yes, sir?" Harry questioned, turning away from the stove.

"We're going to the Amusement Park," his Uncle announced.

Harry's face shone. "Really? When are we going?" He'd never been to an Amusement Park - ever!

"Petunia, Dudley and I," Vernon smirked, leaving Harry's name out purposefully, "are going to the Amusement Park because Dudley requested so." Yeah, probably more like '_demanded so_,' Harry thought to himself.

"I see. What should I do with the lunch I'm cooking, uncle Vernon?"

"You have a brain - though, I'm surprised you do - USE IT!" Vernon yelled, making Harry jump out of his skin.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, his voice getting soft. He never really understood why Vernon treated him so differently from his son, Dudley. Vernon always called Harry a 'freak,' and Harry didn't even know why. He never called Dudley a freak.

"We'll be back in an hour or so," Petunia said sharply and in a hateful tone, "so don't burn down the house while we're gone. Got it?"

Harry nodded obediently. He watched enviously as his aunt, uncle and cousin climbed into the awaiting car and drove away, wishing every second that he was in the car as well.

… … …

"It looks like nobody's home," Sirius muttered to himself as he reached number four Privet Drive.

The Dursley's are probably taking Harry out for some Ice Cream or to a park, Sirius decided with a satisfied grin. Harry deserved only the best.

Hesitating, Sirius knocked on the door. It felt so good to be free and roaming around the world again, rather than sitting in a cell.

"I'll just be a minute, I'm cleaning up spilled water!" A tiny voice called from inside the house. Sirius's brow creased. He had almost been certain no one was home.

A few seconds later a tiny boy that, at first, Sirius thought was his best friend, James Potter, opened the door. But Sirius noticed that this boy had green eyes, like Lily's.

"Harry?" Sirius asked warily.

The boy's eyes widened. This man looked so familiar. "How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows your name, Harry," Sirius grinned. "I knew your dad. Your mum, too. James…he was my best friend you know."

This immediately caught Harry's attention. "You were my dad's best friend? Was he nice?"

Sirius nodded. "He was very nice. Do you know what?" Sirius waited for Harry to say, "What?" but nothing came. Harry just looked up at Sirius eagerly. "When you were born, your mum and dad named me your godfather."

A cautious grin formed on the young boy's face. "That means you're coming to take me away - right?" Hope clung to Harry's words.

"Where are your Aunt and Uncle?" Sirius asked, suddenly realizing that there was no sign of at least one adult.

The grin slowly faded from Harry's face. "Oh, they've taken Dudley to the Amusement Park," he replied dully, going back to the stove to turn off the soup which was now boiling.

"And they didn't invite you?" Sirius was genuinely surprised.

"Why would they take me? I'm a freak," Harry announced.

"No, you're not."

"Would you like some soup, sir?" Harry suddenly asked, changing the subject.

"No, that's okay. You eat it," Sirius replied. "You don't need to call me sir. My name's Sirius Black, but you can call me Padfoot."

Harry grinned. "Padfoot? What kind of name is that?"

Then, Sirius found himself sitting on the couch in the Living Room retelling his days at Hogwarts with Remus, James and…Peter. The soup was untouched, and none of Harry's chores were done.

"So magic is really real?" Harry asked, his brilliant green eyes shining.

"You betcha," Sirius grinned. He felt pleased that Harry had warmed up to him so quickly.

Suddenly, the sound of tires in the driveway startled Harry. He jumped up from Sirius's lap and peeked out the window, the color from his face draining.

"Oh, no," Harry closed his eyes and went into the kitchen as the Dursley's entered their home.

"None of the chores on your list are done," Vernon growled, completely oblivious to the fact that Sirius was sitting on the couch, watching the scenario.

"I…I…" Harry was at a loss for words.

"I expected the grass to be mowed. What do I find when I return home? You lounging on the sofa as if you don't have a care in the world!" He bellowed.

"I…I wasn't lounging on the sofa. And…I wasn't thinking that I don't have a care in this world," Harry said, trembling.

"Oh yeah? What were you doing then?" Vernon asked sarcastically. For the first time ever, Vernon's hand made contact with Harry's cheek. "I've had it about up to here with you, boy!"

"Hey!" Sirius suddenly jumped up from the couch. "Don't you dare touch Harry again! Do you hear me?" He demanded, cradling the whimpering boy in his arms.

"Who in the name of hell are you and why did that brat let you in?" Vernon growled.

"Sirius Black - the one and only." Sirius smirked as he watched Petunia's face pale.

"You're his…" She trailed off, grasping the edge of the counter for support.

"If you mean Harry, yes, I'm his godfather. If you mean James, yes, I was his best friend."

"I want you out of this house!" Petunia exclaimed abruptly. "And I want you to take…_him_…with you," she added, emphasizing 'him.'

"Sure thing. Just sign here, both of you," Sirius handed them the folder.

Petunia signed the folder hurriedly and thrust it over to her husband.

"I'm not signing anything," Vernon said smugly, "If I do, that boy will be gone, and who else will do the chores?"

This just dawned on Petunia, but she ignored it.

"Darling, just sign it. I want him out of our lives, don't you? We can always get a maid for the chores," Petunia pointed out.

"Maids cost money," Vernon replied.

"Vernon, please," Petunia pleaded, her eyes indicated the pen and paper.

Vernon muttered under his breath as he signed the paper and threw it back at Sirius.

"Now get out of my house before I call the police."

"Gladly," Sirius scowled.

… … …

"Thank you for taking me away from them," Harry said that night. He sat in Sirius's lap with his head on his chest.

"I couldn't let you live with them. They're abusive people who don't deserve someone special like you," Sirius replied.

"What's abusive mean?" Harry said, looking up at his godfather.

Sirius chuckled. "It means people who physically or psychologically hurt people," he explained.

"Oh," Harry mumbled, yawning.

Sirius couldn't help but smile. His wish had come true - he was free and had custody of Harry. He looked down fondly at the sleeping child next to him.

… … …

A/N: Alright…well…tell me what you think. Please feel free to leave some suggestions for future chapters if you like, as well!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, thanks, Swanpride :). I'll do that - instead of four, Harry'll be seven.

* * *

Chapter Two

"Hey there, sleepyhead," Sirius greeted as Harry trudged into the kitchen at twelve Grimmauld Place the next day.

"'Morning, Padfoot," Harry replied, stifling a yawn. He sat at the table opposite Sirius and nibbled on some toast. "Padfoot, I think I'm hearing things. Last night I heard someone screaming," Harry explained. "Was it you?"

Sirius's happy features turned grim. "No," he replied. "It was my mother."

Harry looked surprised. "Mother?" he echoed. "Is she sleeping in the guest room?"

"No. She's a painting," Sirius explained. Harry nodded his head as if he understood what his godfather was telling him, but he really felt confused. A painting could scream? Though, with what Sirius had told him about magic the night before, Harry wouldn't be surprised.

"What are we going to do today, Padfoot?" Harry asked, eating his toast a bit more enthusiastically.

Sirius brightened when Harry changed the subject. "Actually, Harry, I wanted to teach you Quidditch. I think there's a broom here some where's… "

"Quidditch?" Harry repeated. "Brooms? Is this some sort of clean-the-house game?"

"No," Sirius replied, grinning.

"What else would you use a broom for?"

"You'll see," Sirius replied, keeping his answer simple. He tried to conceal his grin as he watched Harry look at him with a befuddled expression, then slowly turned to finish his breakfast.

… … …

Harry's heart pounded excitedly as he felt himself being lifted off of the ground. He clutched onto the broom, and grinned down at Sirius.

"Can you let go?" He asked. "I'm seven, Sirius. I can fly a broom on my own."

"You might fall. This is your first time on a broom," Sirius pointed out.

"I won't fall," Harry replied, rolling his eyes, but let Sirius stand by him anyways.

"Sirius!" A third voice startled Harry, who turned around, and in the process lost his balance. Before turning around himself, Sirius steadied Harry.

"I told you you might fall," Sirius said, receiving a scowl from Harry. He chuckled. "Hello, Moony," He greeted as Harry got off his broom.

"Sirius," Remus replied. He gave Harry a smile, who smiled back warily.

"Oh, Harry, this is Remus Lupin," Sirius introduced, "I told you about him last night, 'Member?"

Harry nodded brightly.

"Sorry if I startled you, Harry," Remus said apologetically.

Harry shrugged, following Sirius and Remus back inside, the broom tucked safely under his arm. "It's alright, Remus," he replied. "You didn't startle me." Harry leaned the broom against the wall, sitting down beside on a couch beside Sirius; Remus sitting across from them.

"Please, call me, Moony," Remus said to Harry.

"So why are you here, Moony?" Sirius asked, letting Harry rest his head on his shoulder.

"I came here to remind you of the full moon in a couple nights," Remus replied somberly.

"I forgot," Sirius replied, closing his eyes. Harry looked at Sirius, then at Remus.

"What goes on on the full moon?" He questioned. Sirius and Remus exchanged glances.

"Well, Harry -" Remus hesitated. "On the full moon I tend to…transform," he explained.

"Into what?" Harry asked, genuinely interested.

"A werewolf," Sirius and Remus said at the same time.

Harry remained quiet for a minute. "Does this mean I have to go?" He finally asked quietly with downcast eyes.

"It does," Sirius responded, squeezing Harry's shoulder reassuringly. "Not forever, though. Just for that night. See, when Remus transforms, he doesn't retain his human mind. He could bite you, Harry. Not intentionally, of course," he continued. "But he can't control his actions."

"What happens if he bites me?"

"Then _you_ turn into a werewolf," Sirius replied quietly.

"And don't you dare say that it'd be cool!" Remus put in. "Because it's not. Believe me, Harry," he shook his head. "It's not."

"Who will I stay with? I really don't know anybody…" Harry trailed off, looking at Sirius and Remus.

"Well," Remus started, "there _is _one family. They look pretty decent."

"Look?" Sirius echoed with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. I saw them in the Daily Prophet," Remus explained. "You've probably heard of them, Sirius. They went to Hogwarts with us, although they finished before us. I was thinking maybe the Weasley's."

… … …

A/N: Sorry that this chapter took awhile. School just started up again. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, and I'm sorry if this chapter got a little…blah. Right in the middle of it I got a writers block, so, suggestions for future chapters are _very_ much welcome. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Harry gripped onto Sirius's hand for dear life, looking up at the woman who was smiling pleasantly down.

"You must be Harry!" The woman - who Sirius said was Mrs. Weasley - said, motioning for the two boys to come inside.

"Hello," Harry said quietly, feeling a bit more relaxed as Sirius squeezed his hand lightly in a reassuring way.

"Oh, dear, you must meet my Ron. He's the same age as you, dear, and he'll be attending Hogwarts with you, too," Mrs. Weasley  
explained. A little boy with red hair and freckles stepped out from behind his mother, a grin on his face.

"I'm Ron. You're Harry. Mum told me you'll be coming to spend the day with us," the boy said energetically.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I am." He looked at Mrs. Weasley, who kept her wary gaze on Sirius.

"You okay, kiddo?" Sirius asked, squatting so he was the same height as Harry. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, are you and," he dropped his voice to whisper, "are you and Remus going to be all right?" Sirius grinned and ruffled Harry's hair, making it even messier than it already was.

"Of course, kiddo. Don't worry about me and Remus," he replied, startled when Harry wrapped his arms around his neck, but immediately relaxed and hugged the boy back.

"So," Mrs. Weasley started, "_Mr. Black. _Where are you going that you had to leave Harry here and not take him with you?" she questioned, putting on her best innocent face. Sirius scowled, standing back up to his full height.

"I'm not _leaving _Harry. I'll be back tomorrow; and where I go is_ none_ of your business," he replied coolly. Mrs. Weasley stood rigid, her face cold and hard.

"Very well," she said curtly. Harry stood awkwardly in the Weasley house, saying a quiet 'goodbye' to Sirius and giving him a small grin.

"So, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said more enthusiastically as Sirius left. "Why don't we get Ron to show you around the house? By then super will probably be ready."

"So what Quidditch team do you like?" Ron asked Harry, making their way up to Ron's bedroom. "I'm a Chudley Cannons fan, myself. Have been for awhile now." Harry shrugged.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I haven't been to a Quidditch game yet."

"That's right," Ron said, nodding his head in understandingly. "You were raised by muggles, weren't you?" Harry scowled at the thought of the Dursley's. Sirius had told him what muggles meant, so he didn't feel addled. "Are you glad Sirius Black adopted you?" Ron asked suddenly. "Or would you rather stay with the muggles?"

"Of course I'm glad Sirius adopted me!" Harry exclaimed almost immediately. "And I never want to stay with the Dursley's again. Never ever. They were horrible guardians."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Mrs. Weasley's voice interrupted them."Supper!"  
**_  
… The Next Day at breakfast in the Weasley household …_**

Harry slowly looked around at the Weasley's who were already up and seated at the dinner table. A chorus of 'Good morning, Harry' startled him from his thoughts.

"Sleep well, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, pulling out an extra chair for Harry to sit on.

"Yes, thank you," Harry said truthfully. He had thought he would be up all night worrying about his godfather, but thankfully he wasn't, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Harry looked at the pile of food on the table. Pancakes, cereal, toast, bacon, eggs…

"Eat up, dear," Mrs. Weasley said with a kind smile, "we'll be going to Hogwarts after. We don't want to go on an empty stomach."

"Hogwarts?" echoed a perplexed Harry. Sirius had told him all about Hogwarts, but why were they going there?

"Yes, dear. That's where Remus and Sirius are," Mrs. Weasley replied, her eyes turned cold and hard at the thought of Sirius. "Though I have no clue why they're there."

"They're at Hogwarts? Are they alright?" Harry asked quickly, his eyes wide with worry.

"Don't worry, Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied with a smile. She turned to the rest of her family and said, "Hurry up and eat so we can all go to check on Remus and Sirius."

… … …

Harry felt sick after he arrived at Hogwarts with the Weasley's. He had never traveled by 'floo powder' before, and it made his stomach feel queasy.

"Can you show me where the Hospital is, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Everyone, follow me!" Mrs. Weasley instructed as she took the lead.

Harry warily entered the Hospital Wing to find a pale looking Remus laying down on one of the beds.

"Is Remus going to be all right?" Harry asked to anyone who would answer him.

"'Course, kiddo," came a familiar, light voice. Harry knew that voice anywhere, and it helped when the voice added 'kiddo.'

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed happily, running into Sirius's outstretched arms.

"Miss me?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Of course," Harry replied with a happy grin.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Sirius sharply. "What happened to Remus?" She demanded.

"Uh...he had a little accident last night," Sirius said quickly, with a shrug. "That's why he's here." Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes suspiciously and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Sirius. "Thank you for looking after Harry, I appreciate it."

"Oh, thank you for letting me stay at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said with one of his famous grins.

"Anytime, Harry," Mrs. Weasley responded, her cold eyes still fixed on Sirius.

Ron said 'goodbye' as they left the Hospital Wing, everyone else chorusing the same as they left.

"I'm glad you're back, Padfoot. Is Moony going to be OK?" Harry asked, looking at the unconscious Moony.

"Yeah. Turning to a wolf really tires old Moony out," Sirius responded, looking at his friend. "Why don't we take a tour of Hogwarts, considering you're going to be attending this school in four years."

Harry's eyes widened. "Can we? Really?"

Sirius nodded, grinning. "Really, Harry."

"Wow," Harry finally said. He really couldn't find the right words to say. His eyes shone as Sirius took Harry's hand and led him into Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.

… … …

_"We need to get rid of him," Voldemort hissed impatiently. "We need to get rid of Black. That way, it'd leave Potter vulnerable. Vulnerable enough for me to dissspossse of him; for good, thisss time." He paused. "Would _you _be able to get the job done, Luciusss?" _

"Certainly, my Lord," came Lucius Malfoy's thoughts swiftly from beneath his cape."Shall it be done tonight?"

"No," Voldemort mused. "Two days, perhaps?"

"Very well, my Lord," Lucius said smugly. "In two days Black will be dead - just like you wish."

… … …

Harry's eyes snapped open, and he let out a yelp. He still saw black - his eyes didn't adjust to the dark yet.

"Harry?" Sirius's voice came closer. "Harry, are you all right? What's wrong, Harry?"

"I don't want you to die," Harry moaned, his head buried in Sirius's chest, making his voice muffled. Sirius's brow furrowed.

"Die? I'm not going to die, Harry."

"We have to leave, Sirius," Harry said, looking into Sirius's eyes. "We have to leave now. They're coming to get you, Sirius, and then me. Please, Sirius, promise me that tomorrow we'll leave." Sirius studied Harry for a minute, before pulling the boy into a hug.

"I promise, kiddo. I promise that we'll leave tomorrow morning, as long as you promise me that you'll tell me what's going on." Harry nodded his head repeatedly.

"I promise, Sirius. I promise."

… … …

A/N: Thank you for the reviews so far, and thank you athenakittyfor, the, er, suggestions? Anyway, I think I have a pretty good idea of what I'll write for future chapters! So, review and tell me what you think. I'll post the next chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh, oiche ghealai, I didn't explain about the Voldemort thing, did I? Sorry…well, Lucius Malfoy cast a spell that - even though Voldemort's gone - he can hear Voldemort's thoughts. Well, back to this chapter:

* * *

Chapter Four 

"Will you tell me now, kiddo?" Sirius asked. He had been looking at Harry eating his breakfast for awhile now, hoping each second that Harry would just start up a conversation about last night. When he didn't, Sirius decided he would.

Harry shrugged, not making eye contact. "It's nothing, it was just this dream I had. But really, Sirius, I'd like to leave today."

"Can you tell me about the dream? Who was in it; what did they say?"

"It -" Harry hesitated. "I forget the names. Really weird names, though. There were two people, one of their names was luscious?" he explained, shaking his head. "I don't know, I forget. But one of the men told the man under the hood to…kill you. Though, I never saw the other man. I only saw the one under the hood." Sirius closed his eyes. He knew who Harry was talking about. Lucius Malfoy and most likely Voldemort.

"To kill me," Sirius echoed bluntly. Harry nodded sadly.

"In two days they said. I don't want you to die, Padfoot. That's why I want to leave," he explained.

"And I told you we would," Sirius replied. He got up from his chair and pulled Harry into a loving hug. "I promised."

"I know," Harry replied, wrapping his arms around his godfathers neck and hugging him back.

"Am I interrupting something?" A cheery voice asked from behind the two. They both looked up with sober faces. It was only Remus.

"You're back!" Harry said, forcing a smile onto his face. He got up and wrapped his arms around Remus's waist, giving the older man a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired," Remus replied honestly.

"And you're back just in time," said Sirius.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "In time? In time for what?"

Harry unlatched his arms from around Remus's waist. "We're moving, Moony. You can help us."

"Moving," Remus repeated. "Moving where? And why?" Harry sighed. Time to explain his dream again.

… … …

"I like it," Harry said, looking at the pictures of the house. "It looks comfy. Very welcoming."

"A big fireplace, too," Sirius pointed out. "Good for floo'ing." Harry groaned. Just the name made his stomach feel queasy all over again.

"And a big backyard!" Harry said enthusiastically. "Good for Quidditch."

Sirius chuckled. "So I take it this is the place we're looking for?" Harry nodded.

"I think so."

_**… Two days later a.k.a. "The Day"… **_

Harry sat down in the comfy couch, snuggled up against Sirius, wringing his hands nervously.

"Would you stop worrying, Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry looked up apologetically, then scowled.

"Well _sorry_ for worrying about you. I can't help it, if you didn't already know, it's _the day. _The one in my dream."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "How could I forget, kiddo? You've only reminded me _all day._" He shook his head. "Come on, let's go to bed, alright? You look tired."

"I'm not, though," Harry replied.

Sirius grinned. "_I _am. Come on." Sirius lifted Harry up and walked to his room. "You're light," Sirius said. "And I thought I had fattened you up some," he continued with a grin. Harry didn't smile at all.

"Can you stay with me, Sirius?" He asked. "Please?" Sirius nodded.

"If it's the only way to get you to go to sleep, of course I will." Harry scooted over in the bed a bit, giving Sirius some room to lay down. Harry let his head rest on Sirius's chest, his eyes slowly starting to droop, slumber welcoming him with open arms.

… … …

_  
"You failed me, Luciusss." Voldemort's voice growled. _

"My Lord," Lucius thought in a calm voice, "I went to the house you said Black and Potter were staying at. I searched in every room, closet, crack - everywhere_ - but there was no sign of them." Voldemort made no reply, but fumed silently. _

"Very well," he finally said. "We'll be more precissse next time, won't we, Luciusss?"

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius replied with a slight bow of his head.

… … …

Harry's eyes fluttered open. His scar burned, but he made no noise, no scream, no whimper. His hand immediately went up to his forehead - his scar - and rubbed it, as if he thought if he might be able to rub the pain away. Voldemort was angry, he was furious, but Harry and Sirius were safe - for now.

… … …

A/N: Thank you for the reviews so far. Well, here's the fourth chapter. Be sure to check for the fifth one soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't have a writers block anymore! I didn't even need to take any suggestions for this one :->. Oh yes…this chapter is going to be very surprising for you, I think…

* * *

Chapter Five 

"Padfoot," Harry said when he and Sirius had returned from a park not too far from their house. "Can Matt come over sometime?" Matt O'Brien, a boy that Harry had met at the park and quickly befriended.

"How about for your birthday?" Sirius suggested.

"Birthday," Harry repeated. "What birthday?" If Sirius had been drinking a drink, he knew he would have immediately spit the contents in his mouth out.

"What do you mean 'what birthday?' " Sirius demanded. "You're birthday, of course, kiddo!"

"I didn't know I was having a birthday," Harry admitted. "I usually don't." Sirius frowned.

"Well, this year you are, kiddo," Sirius replied determinedly. Harry brightened.

"And I can invite Matt! And Ron, too, of course," Harry said excitedly. "When will we have it?" Sirius paused.

"I don't know," Sirius lied. "But when I come up with something, I'll tell you, alright?"

Harry nodded. "I'll think about it, too," he replied. Sirius bit his tongue to keep him from smiling. After he had told Harry about having a birthday party, Sirius had a brilliant idea of surprising him. But, Sirius had decided he would stillbe able to surprise Harry. Harry didn't know the date that they were going to have his birthday on. He'd have to speak to Matt's parents for some arrangements, first…

**_… The next day, July 31st…_**

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Sirius greeted cheerfully the next morning.

"Morning, Padfoot," Harry mumbled sleepily. He rubbed his eyes before yawning.

"Harry, I have something to tell you," Sirius announced. Harry raised his eyebrows, fully awake now, and looked at his godfather.

"What?"

"You'll be visiting Matt and his mum today," Sirius started. "I have somewhere I have to be, kiddo. You don't mind, do you?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't mind. I'll miss you, but I won't mind. How long will you be, Padfoot?" Sirius shrugged.

"Not long, kiddo. Oh, and Matt's mum will drive you back home," Sirius replied.

"Alright," Harry responded, pouring some orange juice into a glass. "Where do you have to go?"

Sirius hesitated. He didn't think of an answer to that. Actually, he hadn't thought that Harry would ask that question.

"Er - just some…uhm, Moony actually needs me to help him with something."

"Oh," Harry replied, buttering his toast. "What?"

"Uh -" Sirius paused, trying to come up with a smart answer. What help would Remus need from him? "Moony needs me to - erm - help him with…" Sirius sighed. "I invited Moony to come live with us," he lied. When the words finally came out of his mouth, Sirius realized what he had said. He had invited Moony to come live with them? He didn't even know if Moony would come live with them if he asked.

"Really?" Harry's eyes widened excitedly. "Wow. So what did Moony say?"

"He said he'd…think about it," Sirius said, shrugging inwardly. That's the best he could come up with.

"So you're going to help Moony think?" Sirius nodded his head slowly.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Sirius replied. Harry frowned.

"Why can't I stay and help you help Moony think?"

Sirius didn't know what to say. He was stumped.

"Don't you want to stay and play with Matt?"

Harry nodded. "Of course. Just wondering." Sirius sighed an inaudible sigh. Finally the questioning was over.

… … …

"Alright," Sirius said into the a muggle device, known as a 'telephone.' Quite convenient and handy, actually. "Yes. So you'll bring Harry back over around six or seven?" Sirius asked Mrs. O'Brien, who was on the other end. "Alright, yes, that'd give us a whole lot of time to set up. Hmm? Yes, yes, thank you," he said. A voice startled Sirius.

"Who you talking to, Padfoot?" Harry questioned. Sirius rarely ever used the telephone, since they didn't have many muggle friends.

"What? Uh, no one," Sirius said quickly, putting the phone down.

"So you were just talking to yourself?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Uh - yes?"

"I don't believe you," Harry said, looking hurt. "Why are you lying to me, Padfoot?"

Sirius felt bad, but also felt it was worth it. Sirius had to lie to Harry. It was a surprise birthday for Harry that Sirius was planning, and he didn't want to ruin the surprise by telling him just because he felt bad.

"I was just talking to Mrs. O'Brien," Sirius explained, sweeping Harry up in a hug. "Just running over the plans."

"Oh," Harry replied, sitting on Sirius's lap and resting his head on Sirius's chest. Harry liked that position, it made him feel safe. Harry suddenly burst out laughing as he felt Sirius's fingers tickle his sides.

… … …

"I love you," Sirius whispered in Harry's ear, hugging him tightly. "And I'll see you after, okay, kiddo?" Harry nodded.

"Okay, Padfoot." Harry closed his eyes as Sirius kissed his unruly hair, before opening them and rushing over to Matt.

"Hi," Harry greeted. Matt grinned.

"Hiya, Harry. Can't wait till tonight!" Matt replied eagerly. Harry looked at Matt, perplexed.

"What's going on tonight?" Harry asked. Before Matt could reply, his mother lay a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Hush, Matt," she said in a scolding voice. She smiled at Harry. "It's nice to see you again, Harry. Your father told me that it was your birthday today."

Harry shook his head. "Sirius isn't my father. He's my godfather," he explained. Mrs. O'Brien grinned.

"Anyway, dear, Happy Birthday," she responded. "Oh, come on in you two. You don't want to catch a cold!" she hustled Matt and Harry inside. "Go on you two," she told them, "go play. Before you know it, it'll be time for us to take Harry home."

… … …

"It got dark so quickly," Mrs. O'Brien observed, frowning. "That's odd."

"It got dark quickly 'cause I think we're going to get a storm," Harry replied, looking up into the grey clouds.

"I think you're right, Harry," Mrs. O'Brien said with a grin. "You could be a weatherman, you know." Matt grinned.

"I'm going to invent a new food when I get older," he said. Mrs. O'Brien raised her eyebrows as she hurried the two to the car.

"Oh, Matt? And what would your food invention be?"

"Vanilla Mustard Ripple," he announced proudly.

"Vanilla Mustard Ripple?" Harry echoed, scrunching his nose up. "What kind of ice cream flavor is that? It is ice cream, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Matt replied, "and it's going to be a new flavor no one would invent! It'll have vanilla ice cream with mustard through it."

"Ew," Harry and Mrs. O'Brien said at the same time.

"No wonder nobody would invent it. That sounds disgusting," Mrs. O'Brien remarked, starting up the engine. Rain pounded down on the glass, and it slapped down so hard Harry was afraid it might shatter the glass.

"Okay, how about Vanilla and Relish Ripple?" Matt asked innocently. His face brightened. "That does sound cool, doesn't it? Vanilla and Relish Ripple," he repeated, a grin on his face. "Mom, when we get home, I'm going to start working on it right away. We do have Vanilla ice cream, don't we?"

"Yes, dear," Mrs. O'Brien replied distractedly, trying to look at the road through the rain-covered window. It was almost impossible.

"And we have Relish, right mom?"

"We do, dear," Mrs. O'Brien replied.

Harry peered out his window, his brow furrowing. "Mrs. O'Brien, did you see the light?"

"What light, Harry?" Mrs. O'Brien asked, looking concerned.

"The light," Harry repeated. "Did you see it, Matt?" Matt looked confused, but then nodded excitedly.

"It looked so cool, mum! It lit up the whole sky - like fireworks! Except bigger."

Mrs. O'Brien made no comment. "I think we should go back," she finally said. "I really think we should, guys. The roads are so bad, I can't see through the windshield. We can call Sirius when we go back, Harry," Mrs. O'Brien said. "Maybe you and Matt can have a sleepover. That'd be fun, wouldn't it, Harry? Then maybe Sirius can come and get you in the morning." She peered at Harry through the rear-view mirror. She knew Sirius would be disappointed that Harry wouldn't be able to make it to the surprise birthday party he had planned, but she also knew he'd understand that the roads were in no driving condition.

"There it is again!" Harry said suddenly. "The light, I saw it again."

"Me too. It lit up the whole sky again," Matt added. Mrs. O'Brien was about to start up a conversation with her son and and his friend, but let out an ear-piercing scream as lightning hit the car. She swerved the car, trying to get to safety, but ended up making the car flip over instead.

… … …

"Where are they?" Sirius said out loud. Moony laid a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder.

"They'll be here soon. Did you look outside? It's absolutely horrible. It's raining and lightning out, Sirius. Give them some time."

"I agree with Remus," Mrs. Weasley said. "They're muggles, aren't they? Don't muggles use 'automobiles' for transportation?"

"I wish Harry would get here soon," Ron complained. "That cake looks really good."

"Here," Sirius said, tossing Ron a channel selector. "I bought this for Harry one time. It's called uh…a television. Muggles love it," he explained. "It's not that bad, either. Harry sure likes it." Ron shrugged and hit one of the buttons, the 'television' flickered to life.

"Roads are in no condition to be driving on," a man said into a microphone. "One car had to experience that the hard way." A picture of a car flipped upside down appeared on the television screen. Windows were smash, the car was dented and the headlights were broken as well.

"Hmm, that's weird," Sirius said, taking a closer look at the car. "That looks like the car Isabella O'Brien owns. But," he said, "there are a lot of the same vehicles out there. I just feel sorry for the people who were inside the car."

"The three passengers were taken to the hospital immediately," the News reporter continued. "The adult who was driving is identified as Isabella O'Brien. The two other passengers, two young boys, probably about eight or nine, are still unknown." Sirius heart started beating rapidly. Isabella…the two boys…_Harry and Matt_…

"We were just driving by," a girl said, appearing on the screen, looking devastated. "I saw the car flip over. It was horrifying. We went out to see if they were alright. I called the ambulance - my husband went over to try to get everybody out of the car. He managed to get the two boys out, and had difficulty getting the woman out," the girl's voice cracked, tears flowing down her face. Her husband wrapped a supportive arm around her. The screen went back to the News reporter, but Sirius turned it off before the man could continue.

Molly Weasley looked horrified, and Remus looked pale. The rest of the Weasley's (Ron, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley) didn't know how to act or what to say.

"Harry," Sirius murmured, cradling his head in his hands.

… … …

A/N: Was I being a bit too mean... :-> anyway, tell me what you think so far! Do you want me to post the next chapter? R and R!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Get out of my way," Sirius growled, glaring at Moony, who was blocking the doorway. "Get out of my way now, Remus! I have to _go_!"

"You can't go anywhere, Sirius. You'll have to wait until the morning," Moony replied calmly, although he still looked pale.

"But I have to go _now_!" Sirius exclaimed. "Harry is hurt! He could be…he could be…" Sirius looked devastated at the thought.

"He's not," Moony replied. "They didn't say anyone was hurt _that _badly, Sirius."

"I have to get to that damn hospital!"

"Maybe we should go," Mrs. Weasley said quietly, looking at Fred, George, Ron and Ginny.

"Will Harry be all right, mum?" Ron asked, looking up at his mother with a blank face.

"Of course, Ron," Mrs. Weasley replied determinedly, before pulling a bag of floo powder from her pocket and saying goodbye to Remus and Sirius. She led them to the fireplace, letting Fred go first. Then George, Ginny, Ron and herself.

"Remus." Sirius looked at his friend pleadingly. "I have to go. Please."

"Can't you wait until everything clears up outside?"

"No, I can't, Remus! I'll…I'll…I'll walk there," Sirius decided.

"You can't walk there!" Remus exclaimed.

"It's not that far," Sirius explained. "The Hospital isn't that far from here. Just down the road…"

"No way," Remus said, shaking his head. "You're going to walk to the Hospital in _that _storm? You're crazy."

Sirius ignored Remus. "I don't care, Remus. I'm going." Remus reluctantly moved away from the door, letting Sirius go past.

… … …

"I'm here to see Harry Potter," Sirius said quickly to the Receptionist behind the desk. She looked at him quizzically.

"I don't think there's a Harry Potter -"

"He's one of the boys in the car accident," Sirius said, becoming disgruntled.

"Are you his father?" The receptionist - Jessie (that's what her nametag said) - asked.

"His godfather," Sirius replied.

"Yes, I think they just got here a few minutes ago. Room two ninety-eight." Sirius gave a quick nod of thanks before looking for that room number.

_Two eighty-nine…two ninety-two…two ninety-six…_two ninety-eight, Sirius found, hesitantly pushing the door open. His eyes automatically found a little boy, not Harry, but Matt on one of the Hospital beds. His face was cut and bruised, and he was unconscious. In the bed in front of Matt was Isabella, looking the same as Matt, except her head had a bandage on it. Finally, he came to Harry's bed.

Harry looked about the same as the other two. Bruised, bloodied, cut and unconscious.

"Will they be all right?" Sirius asked quietly to a nurse who came in. She started looking over the three.

"I'm not sure how long they'll be unconscious for," the nurse explained. "Could be a few days, weeks," she paused. "Months, even." Sirius closed his eyes. Months? Harry could be in a coma for _months?_ Some way to celebrate a birthday. "But," the nurse continued, "any of one of them could wake up at any hour, even." She glanced at her watch. "There's an hour left for visitations," the nurse told him before walking out. Sirius grabbed a chair and pulled it over to Harry's bed.

"Some birthday," Sirius muttered, brushing back some of Harry's unruly hair. "Come on, Harry, wake up," he urged. His heart sank as Harry made no movement at all. He lay still, his eyes shut tightly. Consciousness just didn't seem to want him.

… … …

"I'm scared," Harry whimpered to no one in particular, pulling his feet up against his chest. He rocked back and forth. "Padfoot, where are you? I'm scared…" he said again, fog enveloping him. He stopped rocking to take in where he was. The ground beneath him wasn't hard at all, yet almost fluffy; like cotton. His bent over, his eyes widening as he saw no ground beneath him. It just seemed to go on and on and on…and on…

Harry yelped as he lost his balance, falling off of the cushiony cotton. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his heart beat fast as he started to fall. Where would he land? There was no ground. Would he just keep falling and falling and falling? Harry wondered, fear tightening its grip on him. Surprisingly, though, Harry found himself laying on something. It wasn't as comfy as the fluffy cotton, but it was soft, and he felt someone squeezing his hand, murmuring soft and comforting words to him.

… … …

"Come on, Harry, wake up," Sirius said, squeezing Harry's hand a bit tighter. "You have to wake up sometime, kiddo. Come on…just open your eyes. Come back to me, Harry, don't leave me like James did…" Sirius trailed off, closing his eyes, opening them again soon after. James didn't leave him on purpose. It was all because of _him…_Voldemort…

"Harry?" Sirius said, hope clinging to Harry's name. Was it just his eyes playing tricks on him - or did he see Harry's eyes flutter?

Harry groaned, shifting in his bed. He slowly opened it eyes. "Ow, my head," he complained, rubbing his head.

"Harry…you're - you're awake," Sirius said incredulously. He wrapped his arms around the sore boy and hugging him lightly, careful not to hug him too hard because he still might be sore after the accident.

Warily, Harry pushed away from Sirius, looking at him awkwardly. "Uh, Harry? Who's that?" He looked around the Hospital room. "Where am I? And -" He paused, observing Sirius. "Who _are _you?"

… … …

A/N: Okay, here is Chapter Six. I'll update as soon as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, all of you…here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Seven 

"What do you mean 'who am I'?" Sirius asked, dread starting to seep through him.

"What I mean," Harry replied, "is _who are you_? What's your name…who are you…what are you doing here…"

"You mean you don't know anything that has happened to you?" Sirius asked. Harry shook his head. "You don't know who I am? Or who you are? Or what you're doing here?" Harry shook his head again. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Harry sighed. "Nothing. I don't remember _anything._" Sirius just looked at Harry. He has amnesia, Sirius realized. Without saying another word, he got up from the chair and went to look for the doctor.

… … …

"You're right, Mr. Black," Dr. Payne said. "Mr. Potter does have amnesia."

"Do you know when he'll get his memory back?" Sirius asked, glancing at Harry who was looking confused.

"I can't tell for certain," Dr. Payne admitted. "But hopefully not long. I'll keep him here for the rest of the night and tomorrow morning you can come get him, if you'd like," he explained. "Throughout the week Mr. Potter _might_ start to have some flash backs, until he gets his memory back." Sirius nodded, keeping his gaze fixed on Harry, who was squirming underneath it.

"I'll be back tomorrow, all right, Harry?" Sirius asked softly. "Then tomorrow I'll explain everything."

Harry hesitated before answering. "You'll answer all my questions?"

"Every single one," Sirius promised, giving Harry a quick kiss on the top of his head, making it quick just in case Harry felt uncomfortable about it.

… … …

It was still storming out as Sirius walked quickly out of the Hospital. Lightning lit up the sky, thunder boomed as loud as it possibly could. The rain hit Sirius violently on the head as he walked back to his house, where Moony was probably still waiting.

"So, how's Harry?" Remus asked anxiously as Sirius walked through the door, shaking the water from his head like a dog would shake their fur dry.

"He woke up," Sirius started, throwing his coat on the coat hanger. "And he has amnesia."

"Amnesia," Remus repeated. "Harry has amnesia?"

"That's what I said," Sirius replied, before flopping down on the couch beside his friend, still in his wet clothes.

"When is Harry going to be able to come back home?" Remus inquired, looking into space.

"Tomorrow. The doctor said that during the week Harry might start having some flashbacks until he gets his full memory back," Sirius explained.

"What about Isabella and Matt?" Remus asked. "How are they?"

"They didn't look their best," Sirius responded. "And they didn't wake up yet."

"I hope they wake up," said Remus. "You do know that people who are in comas sometimes never wake up?"

Sirius shuddered. "I didn't need to know that, Moony. I just hope Isabella and Matt wake up, too. I'm glad Harry's awake," he said. "It won't have me worrying about him never waking up, now."

Remus grinned, but said nothing.

"You know," Sirius said suddenly. "I sort of made a lie up this morning. About you moving in with us. I had to think of something so Harry wouldn't catch on about the party," he continued. "At first it was just an excuse. Now it's starting to sound like a good idea. Why don't you move in with me and Harry, Moony?"

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Move in with you two? Sirius -"

"Come on," Sirius said brightly. "It'd be fun, Moony." When he saw Remus was about to say no, he pouted playfully. "Please? For Harry?"

Remus sighed, defeated. "I might. For Harry," he reminded Sirius.

"Harry'll be pleased," Sirius said. "When he gets his memory back, that is. Because starting tomorrow, he won't know who you are. Or who anybody is, for that matter."

… … …

Harry wrung his hands nervously as Sirius Black, his 'godfather', led him inside his house.

"Here we are," Sirius said cheerfully. Harry nodded, looking around. "Now, I promised last night that I'd tell you everything. Do you want to come sit on the couch?"

"Okay," Harry replied quietly, awkwardly sitting down on Sirius's lap.

"You used to love sitting on my lap," Sirius said quietly, with a sad grin.

"I did?" Harry looked up, looking surprised. Sirius nodded. Harry turned to back around, suddenly feeling a bit more relaxed. He listened intently as Sirius answered every one of his questions.

"Here," Sirius said, handing Harry a remote. He had been getting a bit awkward as he and Harry had been in an awkward silence - once Harry had finished his questioning, that is. "Find something to watch. I'll get us something to eat." Sirius got up, leaving Harry to flick through the channels.

… … …

"If there's something strange in your neighborhood, Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters! If there's something weird and it don't look good, Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!" Harry sang under his breath, grinning. He had searched every room so far, and he couldn't find Sirius in any of them. He had looked in two rooms all together, and there were three rooms in total. One more room to look in.

Slowly, Harry walked to the last room. Harry knew it was his room, since the first one was the guest room, and the second one was obviously Sirius's.

"Sirius?" Harry asked quietly and tentatively. He peered inside, only to find Sirius asleep on his bed. He grinned, slightly, coming into his room and sitting on the bed beside the sleeping Sirius.

Harry's grin slowly faded, and he sat up straighter. 

"Oh, no," Harry closed his eyes and went into the kitchen as the Dursley's entered their home.

"None of the chores on your list are done," Vernon growled, completely oblivious to the fact that Sirius was sitting on the couch, watching the scenario.

"I…I…" Harry was at a loss for words.

"I expected the grass to be mowed. What do I find when I return home? You lounging on the sofa as if you don't have a care in the world!" He bellowed.

"I…I wasn't lounging on the sofa. And…I wasn't thinking that I don't have a care in this world," Harry said, trembling.

"Oh yeah? What were you doing then?" Vernon asked sarcastically. For the first time ever, Vernon's hand made contact with Harry's cheek. "I've had it about up to here with you, boy!"

"Hey!" Sirius suddenly jumped up from the couch. "Don't you dare touch Harry again! Do you hear me?" He demanded, cradling the whimpering boy in his arms.

"Who in the name of hell are you and why did that brat let you in?" Vernon growled.

"Sirius Black - the one and only." Sirius smirked as he watched Petunia's face pale.

"You're his…" She trailed off, grasping the edge of the counter for support.

"If you mean Harry, yes, I'm his godfather. If you mean James, yes, I was his best friend."

The vision - or was it a flashback? Harry wondered - slowly ended, and Harry was left breathless. He looked down at his hands, before looking down at Sirius. Had he just had a flashback (or vision) of something that had happened _before _he lost his memory? Harry hesitantly laid down beside his godfather, his head laying on the pillow next to Sirius's. He listened to Sirius's even breathing before falling asleep.

… … …

A/N: Alright, I hope you liked this chapter. I'll post the next chapter soon…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sirius awoke feeling a tiny body snuggled up against him. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Harry sleep. He felt almost confused as he watched Harry snuggle up a bit closer. He hadn't expected the boy to start trusting and loving him like he used to, but yet, here was his Harry, sleeping in his arms.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Sirius greeted softly as Harry slowly stirred. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, trying to adjust to the sunlight that poured into his green orbs.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered sleepily, yawning and stretching. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." He looked sheepish and nervous, but relaxed as Sirius brought him into a fatherly hug.

"What time _is _it?" Sirius asked, stifling a yawn. He got up and went into the kitchen, an arm still wrapped around Harry's shoulder. "Five o'clock," he announced, giving Harry a grin. "You're never going to go to sleep tonight."

Harry shrugged. "I will. You just wait and see."

Sirius chuckled, ruffling Harry's hair. "You seem a little more…relaxed around me, now," Sirius commented.

"Can I tell you something?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Anything, kiddo," Sirius replied honestly.

"Promise you'll take me seriously?"

"I promise," Sirius vowed. Harry nodded carefully.

"When I found you asleep in my room, I sort of had a —" Harry paused, trying to come up with the right wording. "Um…a vision?" He finally said. Sirius's brow furrowed.

"A vision? As in…clairvoyance? ESP? Sixth sense?"

Harry grinned slightly. "I'm not sure, Sirius. It was weird…it just came to me."

"What came to you?" Sirius asked.

"The…vision or whatever," Harry replied patiently, seating himself in a chair and fiddling with his thumbs. Sirius stayed quiet for a minute, letting everything Harry was telling him run through his mind. Then, he remembered what the doctor had told him. _"Throughout the week Mr. Potter might start to have some flash backs, until he gets his memory back."_

"What did you have this vision about, Harry?" Sirius asked, sitting himself down in front of Harry.

Harry bit his lip. "It was of you…and me…and a man," he replied.

"A man," Sirius repeated. Harry nodded. "Who was the man, Harry?"

Harry continued biting his lip. "An angry man. A familiar man, though," he mused. "He was really mad, Sirius. He…" Harry trailed off, letting the rest of his sentence slide off into nothingness. Sirius tried to think; who was the man that was 'really mad' that he and Harry were both present with? Then he remembered the Dursley's.

"Was anyone else there?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, there was. She was…thin. Oh, and she had a horse-like face," Harry described, giggling. "She wasn't the prettiest woman."

Sirius grinned. "I know who you're talking about."

Harry stopped giggling, but left a grin on his face. "Who?"

"They were your aunt and uncle," Sirius explained. "And that wasn't a 'vision,' Harry. You were having a flashback."

"Of my previous life?"

Sirius laughed out loud. "Not your previous life, kiddo. Of…before you were in the car accident."

Harry looked at his godfather thoughtfully. "You've never really told me anything yet of what happened. Can you tell me now, Sirius?" Sirius hesitated before answering.

"What's with all this 'Sirius' business, anyway, kiddo?"

"I thought you _were _Sirius, though."

Sirius grinned. "I am half the time," he joked.

"Stop changing the subject," Harry said, scowling and trying to conceal a smile that tugged at his lips at the same time.

"All right, all right," Sirius said in defeat. He lifted Harry up off of the chair and brought him over to the couch. "But before I get into explaining anything else, you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"That you'll stop calling me 'Sirius,' " Sirius told him. Harry looked at Sirius perplexedly.

"What do you want me to call you then? Black? Mr. Black?" Harry guessed.

Sirius shook his head, grinning. "Definitely not. But, I want you to keep calling me Padfoot."

"Padfoot," Harry echoed. "What kind of name is that?" Sirius paused. That sounded so familiar. Then he remembered when Harry had lived with the Dursley's, that when Sirius had asked his godson to call him Padfoot (just like he did now) that Harry had said those exact same words.

"Harry," Sirius said tentatively, "do you believe in Magic?" Harry looked at Sirius questioningly.

"Magic?" He repeated. "As in…"

"As in Magic," Sirius said. He gave a sigh and cleared his throat, ready to tell Harry everything. Even about Hogwarts.

… … …

"Are you sleepy yet, at all?" Sirius asked that night, knowing the answer. Harry was about to reply, 'no,' but remembered what he had said in the afternoon.

"Yes," Harry replied, faking a yawn. "I'm _awfully _tired, Siri - Padfoot."

"That's good," Sirius replied with a laugh. He hesitantly leaned down to kiss Harry's forehead. "Go to sleep, all right, Harry? Call me if you need _anything._"

Harry nodded. "I will." Harry's whole surroundings turned black as Sirius turned Harry's lights off. He lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how relaxed he was around that man now…it was as if he could tell Sirius Black anything. Harry didn't know what to think, but as he drifted off into slumber, thought maybe he was being a bit more relaxed around Sirius because of his 'vision.' Harry's eyes dropped, and he turned to his side, tucking the blanket underneath his chin. Harry wondered if he would have anymore of his 'visions,' or _why _he was getting those visions.

… … …

A/N: Not much of a long chapter, sorry! Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
_  
"Harry?" Sirius's voice came closer. "Harry, are you alright? What's wrong, Harry?" _

"I don't want you to die," Harry moaned, his head buried in Sirius's chest, making his voice muffled. Sirius's brow furrowed.

"Die? I'm not going to die, Harry."

Harry stretched and yawned, blinking his eyes repeatedly to get used to the sunlight that streamed in through his window. He furrowed his brow, thinking of the dream he just had. He picked up his glasses and adjusted them on his face, flipping the covers off of him. Was it a dream, or another one of visions? Harry wondered to himself. He noticed that Sirius wasn't out in the kitchen, or in the living room watching the television. He had no clue _what _time it was, or if Sirius was even awake yet.

_Only one way to find out, _Harry thought to himself as he quietly and tentatively knocked on Sirius's closed door. No reply. He knocked again, afraid that if he knocked too loud and—if Sirius was sleeping—woke him up, that his Godfather would be mad.

So, Harry quietly opened the door to peek in. Sirius was still fast asleep. _I better not wake him up. _Harry bit his lip as his stomach growled in hunger. He was starving for some breakfast, but he didn't want to wake Sirius up. He was eager to tell Sirius of his other vision, and also eager to hear Sirius's opinion about it. But, for the breakfast, Harry decided he would be able to make bacon and eggs on his own. It couldn't be _that _hard. And as for the vision, Harry would just have to wait for Sirius to wake up to tell him about that.

Harry got the bacon out and put it on a pan that was already getting hot. He hesitantly got out the eggs, careful not to let one of them slip. He cracked the eggs open at poured it into another pan that was filled with _just _the right amount of water. Just as the bacon started sizzling, Harry looked over at the food on the stove. He bit his lip as he looked it all over. _I should give this to Sirius, _Harry thought. _Breakfast-in-bed for when he wakes up. He'll like that. _His stomach rumbled again. _I could just have cereal, _Harry decided.

He got out a plate to put the bacon and eggs on, careful not to burn himself on the hot pan.

"Harry?" Harry quickly spun around, eyes wide, heart thumping. That wasn't Sirius's voice. "Harry," the man said, with a smile. "How are you feeling?" Harry blinked a couple of times.

"Uh…I - I'm fine Mis - Mister —" Harry paused, having no clue who the mans name was.

"Remus Lupin," the man greeted. "Is Sirius still sleeping?" Remus asked with a shake of his head. "That man could sleep for hours, I tell you."

"Ow!" Harry yelped in pain as the tip of his finger skimmed across the burning hot pain. He put the top of the burned finger in his mouth, sucking on it as if he could suck the tingling pain out of his finger.

"Are you alright?" Concerned, Remus walked up to the boy. Harry looked up at Remus warily before nodding.

"My finger just hurts," Harry said, blinking back some tears that threatened to fall.

"Come here," Remus instructed, taking Harry's arm and gently guiding him over to the sink. He turned the cold tap on, and Harry put his finger under the cold running water. His finger immediately felt better, as if the cold water was soothingly taking all of his pain in his finger away. When he pulled that finger out of the tap, it was five seconds before his finger started to burn again. He gave an inaudible sigh and stuck his finger back under the running water.

"Will I have to keep my finger under here all day?" Harry asked.

"Not all day," Remus replied. "You could keep something cold on your finger until the pain leaves. Does Sirius have a washcloth?" he asked. "You could wet the washcloth and keep that wrapped around your finger if you want."

"I'm not sure if he has a washcloth," Harry replied.

"Well, we'll just go see, won't we?" said Remus with a grin. Harry gave a half-hearted smile.

"So, who exactly are you?" Harry asked, sucking in a deep breath as he removed his finger from the water and followed Remus Lupin to the bathroom.

"I told you I who I was before you burned your finger," he reminded Harry.

"I know," Harry replied patiently. "You never told me_ how _you knew Siri - Padfoot, though."

Remus still grinned, wrapping the washcloth around Harry's finger. "You didn't give me time to tell you. Burning your finger and all." Harry smiled and thanked Remus, rushing out to check on the eggs and bacon.

"Who's that for?" Remus asked as he joined Harry in the kitchen. Harry grinned.

"It's for Siri - Padfoot," he replied.

"Do you need help with that?" Remus offered as he watched Harry try to put the food on a plate.

"Thanks," Harry replied. He glanced at Sirius's door to see if the smell of the food had woken his godfather up. It hadn't.

"There you go," Remus said. Harry looked up and grinned.

"Thanks, Remus," He said, carefully taking the plate and walking to Sirius's door. As he reached for the doorknob, he looked back. "Aren't you coming?" Harry waited until Remus followed him until he opened the door.

"How do I wake him up?" Harry asked. Remus looked thoughtful.

"Harry, Sirius _did _tell you about Hogwarts, didn't he?" Remus asked tentatively. Harry nodded eagerly. "Well, when he, your father, myself and…Peter Pettigrew went to Hogwarts, Sirius was a deep sleeper. Nothing would ever wake him up. We could only wake him up by getting a cup of cold (or hot) water and pouring it on his face," Remus paused, thinking. "And another thing that would wake him up was the smell of food."

"Oh," Harry replied, looking at the plate that he held in his grasp. He went over closer to his godfather, holding the food in front of Sirius's face.

Slowly, Sirius's eyes opened. "Mmmm…what smells so good?"

"You're breakfast," Harry said cheerfully. He steadied the plate on Sirius's stomach.

"You made me breakfast?" Sirius said, surprised. Harry nodded.

"At first I was making it for me…but then I decided to make it for you!" Sirius eyed the cloth around Harry's finger.

"What happened, kiddo?"

"Oh," Harry said, glancing at his finger. "I burned it on the pan." Sirius furrowed his brow.

"Wasn't Remus with you, though?"

Harry looked sheepish and shook his head. "No, he wasn't. He came awhile after. Don't be mad!" Harry said quickly; almost pleadingly. "I…I don't know why I used the stove without an adult there with me! For some reason I just thought…that I could cook. I mean, I don't remember doing it before but it seemed almost…easy." Harry shook his head. "I don't know; just please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," Sirius said sincerely.

"You're not?" Harry asked quietly. Sirius grinned and shook his head, setting the plate that was filled with food beside him so he could use his arms to wrap around his godson in a hug.

"Just next time promise me when you use the stove or oven that you'll have an adult present with you, OK?" Harry nodded.

"I promise." Harry grinned lightly, looking up at Remus. He felt embarrassed that Remus Lupin was there to witness what had happened between him and his Godfather.

"Oh, Moony," Sirius said, just noticing his old friend was in the room. "What're you here for?"

"Just wanted to check on Harry," Remus replied. "And to tell you that I've decided that I _will _move in with you two." Sirius looked at his friend in surprise.

"Really? You're going to move in with Harry and I?" Remus gave Sirius a look before answering.

"Remember what I said before: I am for Harry."

"Me? You're moving in for me?" Now it was Harry's turn to be surprised. "Why?"

"I'll tell you after," Remus promised.

… … …

"Beautiful breakfast," Sirius said with a smile. Harry smiled back.

"Really? Thank you." Sirius looked at Harry oddly.

"You all right, Harry? You look like you want to talk to someone about something." Harry hesitated.

"I actually do," He admitted. "I was going to wake you up after I had the dream…but you were asleep, so I decided not to bug you."

"You could never bug me, Harry," Sirius replied truthfully. "And as you can see, I'm wide awake now. Ready to talk?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Can we sit down, first?"

"'Course," Sirius replied. They sat down on the couch (where they usually sit at when they have a talk.)

"Alright," Harry started. "Well the dream—actually, I don't even know if it's a dream. I think it was a vision. I had another one of those visions disguised as my dream…" he trailed off, looking confused. "Does that even make sense, Sir—Padfoot?"

"In a way. Your telling me you had a vision while you were sleeping…which would almost qualify as a dream. Am I right?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Sort of."

"So…are you going to tell me what this dream-slash-vision was about?" Sirius pressed Harry to continue.

"Oh, it was another one of you. And me. I didn't like that vision at all," Harry admitted. "We were talking about stuff. I said I didn't want you to die…" he trailed off. "Sir—Padfoot, when do these visions happen? Are they visions of the future…or the past…or…?"

"Don't you remember me telling you that these aren't 'visions,' Harry. They're flashbacks—of before the car accident," Sirius explained.

"Oh," Harry replied. Suddenly, an idea struck Sirius.

"Kiddo…do you want to go out today?" Harry brightened.

"Sure. Where, Sir—Padfoot?"

"I was actually thinking of the Hospital." Harry looked perplexed.

"The Hospital? What's so special about the Hospital? Do I have to get a needle?"

Sirius smiled. "No, Harry. No needle. I was actually thinking of visiting a couple of people there."

… … …

"Harry!" Isabella gasped as Sirius and Harry entered the Hospital room. "Oh my god," tears poured down the woman's face. "I—I'm so sorry, Sirius," Isabella said. "I had no idea it would end up raining that hard…we were going to go back, and call you when we got back to my place but…but the lightning…"

"It's alright," Sirius said. "Harry's not hurt, it's fine. How are you feeling?"

Isabella ignored Sirius's question. "I was so scared when I woke up and saw my Matt lying on the bed in front of me unconscious; and then when I saw Harry's empty bed I thought…I thought…"

"How are you feeling, Isabella?" Sirius repeated. "How's Matt?" The tears Isabella cried slowly subsided.

"He's fine," she replied, sniffling. "He doesn't have anything wrong with him. Except for a few bumps and bruises. He went down to the vending machine," she smiled sadly. "Matt tells me that the sandwiches they feed him are yucky, and that he'd rather have ice cream instead." She gave Harry a sad, apologetic smile. "How are you feeling, Harry? Better?"

Harry looked at the woman warily. He clung onto Sirius's hand.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Isabella asked. "He didn't lose his voice in the accident—did he?" She asked frantically.

"No," Sirius replied. "He just has amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Isabella cried. "H…Harry has amnesia?" Sirius nodded in reply. "I'm surprised you're even letting Harry near me," Isabella continued.

"Why's that?" Isabella looked up at Sirius in surprise.

"_I _was driving the car in that storm. _I _caused the accident, and _I _caused Harry to get amnesia."

"No," Sirius contradicted in a kind voice. "The _storm _caused the accident."

"Hiya, Harry," a young, cheerful voice greeted. It was Matt. "You look better than me," he observed. "How yah doing?"

"Fine," Harry answered shyly.

"What's wrong, Harry? You not feeling good?" Matt asked as he set a can of juice on his Hospital bed.

"I feel fine," Harry replied. He straightened as an image formed in his mind.

_"I'm going to invent a new food when I get older," Matt said. Mrs. O'Brien raised her eyebrows as she hurried the two to the car. _

_"Oh, Matt? And what would your food invention be?"_

_"Vanilla Mustard Ripple," he announced proudly._

_"Vanilla Mustard Ripple?" Harry echoed, scrunching his nose up. "What kind of ice cream flavor is that? It is ice cream, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah," Matt replied, "and it's going to be a new flavor no one would invent! It'll have vanilla ice cream with mustard through it."_

_"Ew," Harry and Mrs. O'Brien said at the same time._

_"No wonder nobody would invent it. That sounds disgusting," Mrs. O'Brien remarked, starting up the engine. Rain pounded down on the glass, and it slapped down so hard Harry was afraid it might shatter the glass._

_"Okay, how about Vanilla and Relish Ripple?" Matt asked innocently. His face brightened. "That does sound cool, doesn't it? Vanilla and Relish Ripple," he repeated, a grin on his face. "Mom, when we get home, I'm going to start working on it right away."_

"Vanilla Mustard Ripple," Harry said out loud. Matt looked taken aback. 

"What?"

"Vanilla Mustard Ripple," Harry repeated. "You wanted to invent that ice cream."

Matt grinned."Yeah, why?" His grin grew wider. "Oh, yeah! I gotta start working on my Vanilla Relish Ripple when I get home, don't I?" Harry nodded uncertainly. Matt turned to his mother."When are we going home, mum? I don't like the Hospital…you make better food than they do." Isabella laughed.

"Soon, hon. We'll be gone soon," she promised.

"So, kiddo, you wanna go home now?" Sirius asked Harry. Harry nodded in reply and said a small goodbye to Matt and Isabella.

… … …

"How did you know that?" Sirius asked as they walked towards their house.

"Know what?" Harry replied.

"How did you know that 'Vanilla Mustard Ripple' thing?"

Harry hesitated before answering. "I had another one, Sirius. I had another vision."

"And this one was of…?"

"The day of the storm," Harry replied. "At least I think it is. I remember the grey clouds…they were really grey, Padfoot. And then I remember the rain. It was raining out, and it was coming down so hard," he explained.

Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder, shushing him. He was trying to block out that nights events, and he didn't need reminding of what the weather was like out that night.

He _never _wanted to think about that storm or the accident, it was a thing of the past. Sirius sighed inwardly. He blamed himself for what happened, and he didn't think he'd ever think otherwise.

… … …

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far, and… R and R for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
_  
_Harry opened his eyes, yawning. He expected to see the sunshine pouring in from his window, temporarily blinding him. He surprised to _not _see sunshine. Reaching out for his glasses, he grasped them in his hand and adjusted them onto his face. It looked like it was going to be a dull day out. Grey and raining. Harry shuddered; it reminded him of the car accident not too long ago.

"Sir—Padfoot?" Harry asked. He had a habit of doing that, calling his godfather Sirius and then catching himself. "You're up early," he greeted as he found Sirius seated at the breakfast table.

"Well, you made me breakfast yesterday, so I thought now it's my turn to make you yours," Sirius explained. Harry looked at the table of food. He had overdone himself a bit hadn't he? Harry thought, and then remembered Remus Lupin. He was moving in with them today, so of course he would need something to it.

"So when's Remus coming today?" Harry asked, plopping himself in a chair in front of Sirius. He eyed the food hungrily.

"Soon," Sirius replied. Harry picked up a piece of toast and put it in his mouth.

_Harry's heart pounded excitedly as he felt himself being lifted off of the ground. He clutched onto the broom, and grinned down at Sirius. _

_"Can you let go?" He asked. "I'm seven, Sirius. I can fly a broom on my own."_

_"You might fall. This is your first time on a broom," Sirius pointed out._

_"I won't fall," Harry replied, rolling his eyes, but let Sirius stand by him anyways._

_"Sirius!" A third voice startled Harry, who turned around, and in the process lost his balance. Before turning around himself, Sirius steadied Harry._

_"I told you you might fall," Sirius said, receiving a scowl from Harry. He chuckled. "Hello, Moony," He greeted as Harry got off his broom._

_"Sirius," Remus replied. He gave Harry a smile, who smiled back warily._

_"Oh, Harry, this is Remus Lupin," Sirius introduced, "I told you about him last night, 'Member?"_

_Harry nodded brightly._

_"Sorry if I startled you, Harry," Remus said apologetically._

_Harry shrugged, following Sirius and Remus back inside, the broom tucked safely under his arm. "It's alright, Remus," he replied. "You didn't startle me." Harry leaned the broom against the wall, sitting down beside on a couch beside Sirius; Remus sitting across from them._

_"Please, call me, Moony," Remus said to Harry._

"You all right, there, kiddo?" Sirius asked, looking concerned. Harry gave his head a shake.

"Fine, I think, Padfoot. Can I lay down? I'm not feeling good," Harry replied, getting up from the table and pushing his chair in. He felt sick. Did his 'vision' do that to him?

"Of course!" Sirius replied, getting up from his chair. He put an arm around Harry.

"What's wrong, Harry? Do you feel sick?" He asked.

"My head hurts," Harry complained. "That's just what I mean by not feeling good." Sirius led Harry back to his bedroom.

"Call me if you need anything, all right?" said Sirius. Harry nodded, watching as Sirius left. He rubbed his head—not his scar, his head.—and gave an inaudible moan. His head was pounding. He had never had a headache like this before.

_"Is Remus going to be alright?" Harry asked to anyone who would answer him. _

_"'Course, kiddo," came a familiar, light voice. Harry knew that voice anywhere, and it helped when the voice added 'kiddo.'_

_"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed happily, running into Sirius's outstretched arms._

_"Miss me?" Sirius asked with a grin._

_"Of course," Harry replied with a happy grin._

Harry gave another moan, this time not so soft. When would these visions stop? They were so intense today, he'd give anything for the images to stop coming.

"Harry?" Sirius came into his bedroom again. He must've heard the moan, Harry figured. "What's wrong?"

"My head," He muttered. "They won't stop coming."

"What won't stop coming?" Sirius asked, laying a hand on Harry's forehead to see if he was coming down with a fever. Harry was as cool as a cucumber.

"The visions," Harry explained. "Or flashbacks. Or whatever you want to call them!"

"Is everything alright?" Remus's voice asked from the doorway. He had a concerned look plastered on his face, too.

"Harry's not alright," Sirius explained. "He's having flashbacks, and they're hurting his head."

"But I've head these flashbacks or visions before, and they've never hurt when I've had them then. Why now?" Harry asked, overcome by another vision.

_"In two days they said. I don't want you to die, Padfoot. That's why I want to leave," Harry explained. _

_"And I told you we would," Sirius replied. He got up from his chair and pulled Harry into a loving hug. "I promised."_

_"I know," Harry replied, wrapping his arms around his godfathers neck and hugging him back._

_"Am I interrupting something?" A cheery voice asked from behind the two. They both looked up with sober faces. It was only Remus._

_"You're back!" Harry said, forcing a smile onto his face. He got up and wrapped his arms around Remus's waist, giving the older man a hug. "How are you feeling?"_

_"A little tired," Remus replied honestly._

"Agh," Harry shook his head, as if trying to shake his headache away. It did nothing but give him more of a headache.

"Just go to sleep," Sirius said in a soothing voice. He stroked Harry's forehead. "Go to sleep and the headache will be gone," he promised. Harry closed his eyes, finding it hard to sleep when his head pounded. Somehow, though, he fell into an extremely uncomfortable sleep.

_"I like it," Harry said, looking at the pictures of the house. "It looks comfy. Very welcoming." _

_"A big fireplace, too," Sirius pointed out. "Good for floo'ing." Harry groaned. Just the name made his stomach feel queasy all over again._

_"And a big backyard!" Harry said enthusiastically. "Good for Quidditch."_

_Sirius chuckled. "So I take it this is the place we're looking for?" Harry nodded._

_"I think so."_

_… … …_

_Sirius rolled his eyes. "How could I forget, kiddo? You've only reminded me all day." He shook his head. "Come on, let's go to bed, alright? You look tired."_

_"I'm not, though," Harry replied._

_Sirius grinned. "I am, though. Come on." Sirius lifted Harry up and walked to his room. "You're light," Sirius said. "And I thought I had fattened you up some," he continued with a grin. Harry didn't smile at all. _

_"Can you stay with me, Sirius?" He asked. "Please?" Sirius nodded._

_"If it's the only way to get you to go to sleep, of course I will." Harry scooted over in the bed a bit, giving Sirius some room to lay down. Harry let his head rest on Sirius's chest, his eyes slowly starting to droop, slumber welcoming him with open arms._

_… … …_

_"I love you," Sirius whispered in Harry's ear, hugging him tightly._

_… … …_

_Harry peered out his window, his brow furrowing. "Mrs. O'Brien, did you see the light?"_

_"What light, Harry?" Mrs. O'Brien asked, looking concerned._

_"The light," Harry repeated. "Did you see it, Matt?" Matt looked confused, but then nodded excitedly._

_"It looked so cool, mum! It lit up the whole sky - like fireworks! Except bigger."  
"There it is again!" Harry said suddenly. "The light, I saw it again."_

_"Me too. It lit up the whole sky again," Matt added. Mrs. O'Brien was about to start up a conversation with her son and and his friend, but let out an ear-piercing scream as lightning hit the car. She swerved the car, trying to get to safety, but ended up making the car flip over instead._

_… … …_

_"Oh, no," Harry closed his eyes and went into the kitchen as the Dursley's entered their home._

_"None of the chores on your list are done," Vernon growled, completely oblivious to the fact that Sirius was sitting on the couch, watching the scenario._

_"I…I…" Harry was at a loss for words._

_"I expected the grass to be mowed. What do I find when I return home? You lounging on the sofa as if you don't have a care in the world!" He bellowed._

_"I…I wasn't lounging on the sofa. And…I wasn't thinking that I don't have a care in this world," Harry said, trembling._

_"Oh yeah? What were you doing then?" Vernon asked sarcastically. For the first time ever, Vernon's hand made contact with Harry's cheek. "I've had it about up to here with you, boy!"_

_"Hey!" Sirius suddenly jumped up from the couch. "Don't you dare touch Harry again! Do you hear me?" He demanded, cradling the whimpering boy in his arms._

_"Who in the name of hell are you and why did that brat let you in?" Vernon growled._

_"Sirius Black - the one and only." Sirius smirked as he watched Petunia's face pale._

_"You're his…" She trailed off, grasping the edge of the counter for support._

_"If you mean Harry, yes, I'm his godfather. If you mean James, yes, I was his best friend."_

_"Harry?" Sirius's voice came closer. "Harry, are you alright? What's wrong, Harry?"_

_"I don't want you to die," Harry moaned, his head buried in Sirius's chest, making his voice muffled. Sirius's brow furrowed._

_"Die? I'm not going to die, Harry."_

_"I'm going to invent a new food when I get older," Matt said. Mrs. O'Brien raised her eyebrows as she hurried the two to the car._

_"Oh, Matt? And what would your food invention be?"_

_"Vanilla Mustard Ripple," he announced proudly._

_"Vanilla Mustard Ripple?" Harry echoed, scrunching his nose up. "What kind of ice cream flavor is that? It is ice cream, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah," Matt replied, "and it's going to be a new flavor no one would invent! It'll have vanilla ice cream with mustard through it."_

_"Ew," Harry and Mrs. O'Brien said at the same time._

_"No wonder nobody would invent it. That sounds disgusting," Mrs. O'Brien remarked, starting up the engine. Rain pounded down on the glass, and it slapped down so hard Harry was afraid it might shatter the glass._

_"Okay, how about Vanilla and Relish Ripple?" Matt asked innocently. His face brightened. "That does sound cool, doesn't it? Vanilla and Relish Ripple," he repeated, a grin on his face. "Mom, when we get home, I'm going to start working on it right away."_

_"Vanilla Mustard Ripple," Harry said out loud. Matt looked taken aback._

_"What?"_

_"Vanilla Mustard Ripple," Harry repeated. "You wanted to invent that ice cream." Matt grinned._

_"Yeah, why?" His grin grew wider. "Oh, yeah! I gotta start working on my Vanilla Relish Ripple when I get home, don't I?"  
Harry nodded uncertainly. Matt turned to his mother._

_"When are we going home, mum? I don't like the Hospital…you make better food than they do."_

_Isabella laughed. "Soon, hon. We'll be gone soon," she promised. _

Harry's heart pounded excitedly as he felt himself being lifted off of the ground. He clutched onto the broom, and grinned down at Sirius.

_"Can you let go?" He asked. "I'm seven, Sirius. I can fly a broom on my own."_

_"You might fall. This is your first time on a broom," Sirius pointed out._

_"I won't fall," Harry replied, rolling his eyes, but let Sirius stand by him anyways._

_"Sirius!" A third voice startled Harry, who turned around, and in the process lost his balance. Before turning around himself, Sirius steadied Harry._

_"I told you you might fall," Sirius said, receiving a scowl from Harry. He chuckled. "Hello, Moony," He greeted as Harry got off his broom._

_"Sirius," Remus replied. He gave Harry a smile, who smiled back warily._

_"Oh, Harry, this is Remus Lupin," Sirius introduced, "I told you about him last night, 'Member?"_

_Harry nodded brightly._

_"Sorry if I startled you, Harry," Remus said apologetically._

_Harry shrugged, following Sirius and Remus back inside, the broom tucked safely under his arm. "It's alright, Remus," he replied. "You didn't startle me." Harry leaned the broom against the wall, sitting down beside on a couch beside Sirius; Remus sitting across from them._

_"Please, call me, Moony," Remus said to Harry. _

Sirius rolled his eyes. "How could I forget, kiddo? You've only reminded me all day." He shook his head. "Come on, let's go to bed, alright? You look tired."

_"I'm not, though," Harry replied._

_Sirius grinned. "I am, though. Come on." Sirius lifted Harry up and walked to his room. "You're light," Sirius said. "And I thought I had fattened you up some," he continued with a grin. Harry didn't smile at all._

_"Can you stay with me, Sirius?" He asked. "Please?" Sirius nodded._

_"If it's the only way to get you to go to sleep, of course I will." Harry scooted over in the bed a bit, giving Sirius some room to lay down. Harry let his head rest on Sirius's chest, his eyes slowly starting to droop, slumber welcoming him with open arms. _

"In two days they said. I don't want you to die, Padfoot. That's why I want to leave," Harry explained.

_"And I told you we would," Sirius replied. He got up from his chair and pulled Harry into a loving hug. "I promised."_

_"I know," Harry replied, wrapping his arms around his godfathers neck and hugging him back._

_"Am I interrupting something?" A cheery voice asked from behind the two. They both looked up with sober faces. It was only Remus._

_"You're back!" Harry said, forcing a smile onto his face. He got up and wrapped his arms around Remus's waist, giving the older man a hug. "How are you feeling?"_

_"A little tired," Remus replied honestly._

_"I love you," Sirius whispered in Harry's ear, hugging him tightly._

_"I like it," Harry said, looking at the pictures of the house. "It looks comfy. Very welcoming."_

_"A big fireplace, too," Sirius pointed out. "Good for floo'ing." Harry groaned. Just the name made his stomach feel queasy all over again._

_"And a big backyard!" Harry said enthusiastically. "Good for Quidditch."_

_Sirius chuckled. "So I take it this is the place we're looking for?" Harry nodded._

_"I think so."_

_Harry peered out his window, his brow furrowing. "Mrs. O'Brien, did you see the light?"_

_"What light, Harry?" Mrs. O'Brien asked, looking concerned._

_"The light," Harry repeated. "Did you see it, Matt?" Matt looked confused, but then nodded excitedly._

_"It looked so cool, mum! It lit up the whole sky - like fireworks! Except bigger."_

_"There it is again!" Harry said suddenly. "The light, I saw it again."_

_"Me too. It lit up the whole sky again," Matt added. Mrs. O'Brien was about to start up a conversation with her son and his friend, but let out an ear-piercing scream as lightning hit the car. She swerved the car, trying to get to safety, but ended up making the car flip over instead._

_… … …_

At first, the visions just kept coming like they normally did. One by one. The second time, though, all of Harry's visions that he had so far started to blend together until they were one. Sweat poured down Harry's face, his brain felt as if it were about to explode.  
"PADFOOT! MOONY!" Harry cried, sitting up in bed. Remus and Sirius were looking at him, both looking pale and concerned.

"Harry? Harry, you don't look good. Not good at all—" Sirius was cut off by Harry.

"Padfoot!" Tears streamed down his face. "Don't leave me again, Padfoot! I was so scared. There was light, Padfoot. Then it hit the car, and Mrs. O'Brien tried to move out of the way but…but…" Harry couldn't choke out the rest of his sentence. He was saying Padfoot as if he'd been saying it for awhile now, Sirius realized.

"Harry?" He asked tentatively. The boy flung his arms around Sirius's neck.

"Aren't you going to tell me Happy Birthday?" Harry asked with a small grin, wiping away his tears. Sirius looked at him oddly.

"Harry—"

"Did Mrs. O'Brien take me and Matt back to her home?" Harry asked, interrupting Sirius. "Did she call you? Is it still July 31st or is it August 1st, Sirius?" Harry asked in a conversational voice. "The lightning scared me, Padfoot. I don't remember much, but aren't you going to tell me Happy Birthday?" Harry grinned enthusiastically. "I think I know what I want to do for my birthday, Padfoot. Just stay here—with you." Harry shrugged. "That's all I want. To spend my birthday with you."

Sirius felt his heart melt. "Harry, what's the date?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. July 31st I'm pretty sure," he replied.

"Harry, it's not July 31st. It's August 3rd."

Harry looked confused. "How's that possible, Padfoot?" He just noticed Remus in the room.

"Hello, Moony!" He greeted. He felt confused as Remus looked at him oddly. Moony was his nickname, Harry thought, why is looking at me like that?

"Harry, what's the last thing you remember?" Sirius asked.

"Uh…" He looked thoughtful. "July 31st, the day of the storm. I just remember seeing light that lit up the sky. Lightning. Like the scar on my forehead," he said with a grin. "Then…that's it."

Sirius felt as if his heart would burst with joy. Harry had his memory back.

… … …

A/N: I hope you like this chapter (:->) Tell me what you think! Oh…and some sad news…I think Chapter Eleven will be the last chapter of this story. More info. Will be posted along with the next chapter, so I think it'll explain more there.  
Hmm…I'm not sure that if I decide to make chapter eleven be the last chapter or not, that I might make a sequel…during Harry's Hogwart years or something…well, R and R, and I'll keep you posted on those thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Fortunately, this is _not _the last chapter, so savor it all up for now!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"I've brought you in your breakfast," Sirius said, shining like the sun in the sky (unfortunately, today was filled with dark clouds and rain.)

"Thank you," Harry said, grinning. "It looks really good, Padfoot." Sirius kissed the top of Harry's head affectionately, loving the fact that Harry had no trouble saying 'Padfoot' anymore like he used to.

"Anything for you, kiddo," he replied.

"After I finish, can you tell me what happened?" Harry asked. "The day of the…storm?"

Sirius hesitated. Did he really want to go over the occurrence of that day? July thirty-first? Even for Harry himself… "Of course," Sirius said. "So eat up."

"Oh, and what did Moony say?" Harry asked as Sirius was just about out of his room. "About moving in?"

"He said yes," Sirius replied. Harry smiled.

"That's great. He's moving in today, isn't he?" Sirius nodded in reply.

"So how's Harry doing?" Remus asked as Sirius sat down on a stool by the counter.

"He's fine. A little headache after what happened," he replied, running his fingers through his hair. "The important thing is that Harry has his memory back, though."

"Yes," Remus agreed.

"Padfoot!" Harry called from his room. Footsteps soon came closer to the kitchen, and Harry entered, along with an empty plate.

"I told you not to get up from bed!" Sirius said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm not _sick, _Padfoot. Why can't I get up from bed?"

"You just got your memory back," Sirius replied. "You look exhausted. You have a headache. _Stay in bed._"

Harry grinned, shaking his head. He set the empty plate in the sink.

"You finished that whole breakfast Sirius put out for you?" Remus said, amazed how Harry had eaten the breakfast (and there was _a lot…_) in only a few minutes time.

Harry shrugged. "I was a bit hungry," Harry responded. "Come on, Padfoot, you said you'd tell me now." Harry walked over and took Sirius's hand, dragging him into his bedroom. He sat down on the bed, Sirius sitting next to him. Not satisfied with their seating arrangement, Harry got up and settled down on Sirius's lap.

"Ready?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded. "All right. You remember the day of your birthday, don't you? Well, I was actually planning a surprise party for you. That's why I was being a bit secretive, and why you were staying at Matt's for a while. It gave Remus and I time to set everything up.

"I'm not sure what happened after that, Harry," Sirius continued. "How the accident happened, but it was on the television."

"So you saw the…the…" Harry looked at a loss for the right wording.

"The wreckage? I did."

"Was it…bad?" Harry asked.

"The car was beat up badly," Sirius replied. "You, Matt and Isabella were taken to the Hospital immediately."

"Matt and Mrs. O'Brien," Harry said, suddenly sitting up from the bed and standing on his feet. "Are they OK?"

"They're fine, Harry," said Sirius. "And if you want, we can go see them again."

"Again?" Harry repeated.

"We went to the Hospital a couple of days ago. When you still had amnesia."

"They were OK though, weren't they?"

"Yes, Harry," Sirius confirmed. "They were perfect." Harry took his godfather's hand, dragging him out of the room.

"Where are you going, Harry?" Sirius asked as Harry slipped on his raincoat (Since it _is _raining out) and boots.

"You and me," Harry corrected, "are going to the Hospital. You did say we could go and see them."

… … …

"How are you feeling, Mrs. O'Brien?" Harry asked politely.

"Fine, Harry," Mrs. O'Brien replied, giving Sirius a questioning look.

"Hiyah, Harry," Matt greeted in his usual cheery way. "Feeling any better today?"

"Did Harry get his—?" Mrs. O'Brien was interrupted by Sirius's nod of the head. "That's wonderful."

"Mum says we can go back home today," Matt announced. "I'm glad. I don't like the Hospital."

"Me neither," Harry said.

Harry spent the next twenty minutes talking to Matt. By that time, it was pouring raining out. "Come on, kiddo, we should go," Sirius said. "Before it starts _really _raining out."

"All right," Harry agreed. He turned to Isabella and Matt. "See you later!"

… … …

Harry laughed out loud as Sirius shook the water from his hair, spraying Harry. "You act like such a dog, Padfoot."

Sirius flashed Harry a grin. "That's because I am one, kiddo."

Harry grinned and shook his head. "Very funny, Padfoot."

"I'm serious," Sirius said, putting on a look of feign hurt.

"I know you are, Padfoot," Harry joked.

"I am, really."

"_Sure_," Harry replied. Sirius looked at Harry with a, 'do you dare me to?' look. Harry let out a sound of surprise as, in Sirius spot, now stood a dog. The dog barked a few times before changing back into his godfather.

"I told you, kiddo," Sirius said, chuckling at Harry's expression.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. How did you do that, Padfoot?"

"I'm an Animagus. An un-registered Animagus, but still an Animagus," Sirius replied.

"A what?" Harry asked, looking puzzled.

"An Animagus is…a witch or wizard who is capable of turning into an animal and back at will. Except for Remus, you know his condition, right?" Harry nodded.

"How he turns into a Werewolf."

"Right," Sirius confirmed. "Well, Remus was bit by a werewolf at a very young age. Every full moon he turns into a werewolf, so James, Peter and I—" Sirius spat Peter's name out "—learned how to become an Animagi to keep Remus company during those transformations."

Harry nodded, taking all of this in. "Is Remus here?" Harry asked, finding no sign of Remus in the house.

"I'm not sure," Sirius replied, sitting down on the couch and resting his head against the back of the seat. Harry snuggled up beside Sirius, resting his head on Sirius's shoulder.

Harry felt only love and respect towards Sirius Black. The man who cares, loves, feeds and puts a roof under Harry's head.  
Because, even though James Potter was his father; Sirius Black was his dad.

… … …

A/N: All right, I hope you liked this chapter…and be ready for the next chapter!


	12. Epilogue

A/N: Five years later (Harry's going into his third year) …

* * *

Chapter Twelve 

"Sirius?" Harry called. No reply. "Padfoot, where are you?" Still, there was no reply. Harry gave a sigh, and then remembered Remus. "Moony? Are _you _here? Remus, do you know where Sirius is?" Harry stopped as he saw that Remus wasn't in his room (which used to be the Guest Room.)

"Harry?" A voice behind Harry made him jump. He spun around.

"There you are!" Harry said. "Where were you? Sirius, we need to go to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies."

"I know, we can do that tomorrow though." Sirius replied, beaming.

"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?" Harry asked. "Can't we just go now?"

"No, because I have news."

"Really? Tell me." Sirius grinned slyly.

"Nope."

"What?" Harry asked, hardly believing his ears. Usually when Sirius has something exciting to say he'd jump at the chance to tell either Remus or Harry.

"You heard me, kiddo. I said no. You'll just have to wait," Sirius responded. This irritated Harry. _What _on earth (or off, perhaps…) was Sirius so chipper about? And where had Sirius come from? Harry thought.

"How long will I have to wait for?" Harry asked.

"Not long," Sirius replied. "Just until five o'clock or so."

"Five o'clock?" Harry echoed. It was already one fifty-seven, close to two o'clock, he'd have to wait forthree hours? "Then we'd still have time to go to Diagon Alley. Tons of time."

"Well, we'll go to Diagon Alley," Sirius said. "Then I'll tell you the news. At five, that is." Sirius, who was beaming like the sun in the sky, was starting to make Harry eager to find out what he was keeping from him. Harry watched as Sirius turned around, leaving Harry to think. He couldn't possibly wait until five o'clock, unless…

"Moony!" Harry exclaimed as Remus appeared behind him with a 'pop!'

"Hello, Harry," Remus greeted with a smile.

"Were you where Padfoot was?" Harry asked.

"Did Sirius tell you where he was at?" Remus replied. Harry, at first, thought of lying to Remus but decided against it.

"No, he told me that he'd tell me what his 'special news' was at five. Do you know, though, Remus?"

"Yes, I do," Remus responded, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Can you tell me?"

"No," he said with a laugh. Harry pouted. "You'll just have to wait until five like Sirius said."

"Will I like the news?" asked Harry, hoping that Remus would be able to answer that question at least.

"I think so," Remus replied. "I _hope _so. I have a sneaky suspicion you'll love it, though, Harry, so you don't need to worry about it," he continued.

"Alright," Harry said, giving a sigh of defeat. He'd just have to wait.

… … …

"Why are we in a _Restaurant?_" Harry asked. "Why isn't Remus here with us? And do you even _have _Muggle money?"

Sirius chuckled. "Woah, Harry. Okay, one; we're in a Restaurant because I wanted to tell you the news some where's…special. And fancy. Two; Remus isn't here with us because he already knows. And three; No, I don't have Muggle money. I should, but I don't. I borrowed some from Isabella."

"Padfoot!" Harry exclaimed, grinning. Harry watched as the waitress, Chaz, actually, who had just came up to order their food, walked away.

"You seem to know a lot about this Restaurant. Have you been here before?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, do you mean Chaz?" Harry said. "Yeah, I do know her. And…yeah, I have been to this restaurant before. I was really surprised when she remembered me. Really. I was here…_years _ago."

"When have you been to this restaurant? Certainly not with me," Sirius said. "Actually, I don't remember the last time I've been out to a Muggle restaurant."

"I know," Harry replied. "I came here with the Dursley's—" he paused. "I think. Pretty sure, actually." Sirius was genuinely surprised. When he had first come to get Harry, he had witnessed the Dursley's treat him like a piece of chewed up gum stuck to the bottom of Vernon's overly large foot.

"Really?"

Harry shrugged. "It was only once. When I was…four," Harry explained, not really that sure whether he was that age or not. He fiddled with straw that was stuck in the glass of water. "A couple had moved in next door. The Dursley's invited them to the Restaurant. To be '_friendly_'."

"And they took you with them?"

Harry shrugged. "They had to. The couple had already seen me around the yard. Anyway, the Dursley's completely forgot about me. The waitress—Chaz—let me into the kitchens to…well, you know. Have some food." Harry grinned at the memory.

"You seem to remember a lot," Sirius commented.

"I guess I do."

"Here you go," Chaz said, coming up with their order. "How've you been, Harry? I haven't seen you in awhile. A pretty long while by the looks of it."

"Good, thanks," Harry replied. "I haven't really been out for awhile. Lotta stuff happened."

"You still living with _them_?" Chaz asked. Harry noticed that Chaz referred to the Dursley's as 'them.'

"No," Harry said with a grin. "Not anymore. I'm living with my Godfather, Sirius Black."

Chaz smiled, looking genuinely happy. "That's great Harry." She gave both Sirius and Harry a quick smile. "I have to run, other customers to get to. Come back soon, though, won't you Harry?" Harry gave a nod, watching as Chaz went over to another table.

"What about now?" Harry asked awhile later. "Can you tell me now?"

"That eager, Harry?" Sirius asked with a grin. "Nope, I said I'd tell you at five. It's now…" he glanced at the his watch. "Four fifty-eight."

"Two minutes," Harry said in disbelief. "It's just two minutes—can't you tell me now?"

"Sorry," Sirius replied, though he looked anything but. Harry drummed his fingers on the table, using his right hand to hold up his fork.

"Now?"

"It's still only four fifty-eight," replied Sirius, trying to conceal a grin.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed. "Can you just tell me? I've waited forever, I can't wait any longer. Tell me now, please, Sirius!"

Sirius's grin grew wider. "_What _is with this 'Sirius' business, Harry? No, from now on, I'll be Professor Black to you."

Harry looked at Sirius through wide eyes. "What?"

"That's right, Harry. You are now looking at the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher."

A smile danced on Harry's lips. "Are you serious? That's great, Padfoot! You're going to be the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher…wow…"

Sirius beamed. "I know."

"I can't believe you waited until five to tell me this! That must have been really hard, Padfoot," Harry said with a grin.

Sirius shrugged, grinning as well. "Wasn't that hard, really." Harry raised his eyebrows skeptically. "All right, all right. It _was _a bit difficult, since a few times I _almost _blurted it out."

Harry couldn't help but smile. _Sirius, _his godfather, was going to be the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher…

… … …

**THE END…**

A/N: Well, there you go. The epilogue. Now, I have an idea for a sequel, just to let you know. So review and tell me what you thought of the story, and if you want me to write up the sequel than tell me that, too. Um…yeah, so, thanks for the reviews this story has, I appreciate each and every one of them. So, check back soon for the sequel, which will most likely be called,  
"Baby Blues."

And, you'll just have to wait, because the name has a meaning…

Well, Prongs J. Potter, I _really _don't know where you could have read the first few chapters of my story from. I did, however, post the very first chapter of Innocence on another fan fiction board, but deleted it almost immediately afterward. But that was just Chapter one, and that was it. I did not take any of the chapters from anyone else, I can assure you. I hope that you liked the story, and, be sure to check for the sequel sometime soon...

**_Just to let everyone know, the sequel "Baby Blues" is now up and running! Be sure to check it out,thanks!_**


End file.
